Bloody Rose
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: Rose Hathaway has always lived her life loyal to her race and her best friend, Lissa as a guardian. But everything changes when she meets the handsome Dimitri Belikov and falls for him at first sight. There's just one really big problem: he's a part of an enemy organization of Vampire Slayers hellbent on killing every last one. So can a slayer and a vampire really be together?


Bloody Rose

Chapter 1: The Vampire Curse

Author's note:

Greetings everyone! I'm glad you somehow found me and this new story I have written! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I've decided to finally bring it to Fanfiction! I have to say that I'm really excited about writing this story! I have always loved the Vampire Academy series and for a long time, I have been wanting to write a story in honor of that. Now I finally am writing a story like this and let's hope it turns out ok!

For those reviewers who like this story after reading the first chapter, my policy is and always has been at least six reviews before I write another chapter. That is the deal, and I don't think that is very unreasonable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy as much as I wish I did. I only own my story, and that's it!

Anyway, let's not delay any longer! On with the show!

* * *

Most people today are afraid of the mere concept of vampires. Fiction, television, and movies have made us out to be extremely violent and hyper-sexualized whether it's a man or a woman.

These stereotypes are fucking stupid.

Humans seem to have the easy way of life as compared to us. They to don't have to worry about hiding who they are. They don't live under horribly false violent stereotypes. But most importantly, they don't have to deal with the pressure of living an immortal life.

I'll be honest: there are many days where I wish I was human. At least they don't have to worry about the sun going down or what creature they'll get their next meal from.

For as long as I can remember, I have been told that I will stop aging and live at a certain age for the rest of eternity. But if I was allowed to choose, I would choose a mortal life. Yes, humans have to deal with the difficulties of aging. Some suffer the loss of memory, loss of sight, among other things. Regardless, they experience the loss of the things that helped them enjoy their life and the people around them most dear to them. But no matter what those things are, they still get to see the world at many different times and are able to appreciate it up to their last breath. They get to do something that we vampires can never do: actually and really live.

Sadly, my fellow vampires and family are unable to see the truth of what I have discovered.

They've always thought my philosophies were nothing more than a mere childhood fascination that would pass. But it never has. As I've grown older, the more I've come thinking about it. Even though humans have their many flaws such as their biases, idiocy and their tendency to believe whatever they hear, I still long to be apart of the lives they lead.

Not that I would ever admit it to anyone out loud.

I apologize. I got so caught up in my imagination that I have yet to introduce myself.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, and as you might've guessed by my talking, I am a vampire.

But the complicated thing I have to explain is I'm not a fully made one yet. I'm still in my transition period. This may sound kind of confusing but let me explain. It all has to do with what is known amongst my people as the Vampire's Curse. The Vampire's Curse is exactly what the name suggests. It was a curse placed among my people long ago causing them to become what most humans expect vampires to be. Bloodthirsty, inhuman, without any consciousness and a lust for killing. At one point in history, we were indeed all of those things. But only recently did we become what humans would call civilized members of society.

But I cannot deny the original history. Though stereotypes now, there were several truths in these stories.

How did this all come to be? It is a and complex story, so tough luck if that's not your thing. Honestly, if you're dumb enough to not pay attention, you'll get lost very quickly. Your call.

Have I got your undivided attention?

The thing is, vampires haven't always been the creatures that they are viewed as today. At one point in time, vampires were originally human beings. Many centuries ago, the world was surrounded by humans galore, until a great war that divided them.

Yes, that's correct. A war caused the eventual divide between the humans and the ones who would become vampires.

A war between the King of the land and those loyal to him against those that resisted his rule. The King possessed magical powers and as such, was feared by several members of his kingdom. In that fear, they emerged in a rebellion. It was a long and drew out war with both sides suffering terrible losses. Eventually, though, the King's army emerged victoriously.

The losers eventually found themselves outnumbered and outmatched by the enemy. As a result of their defeat, they were given a choice by their king: die or kill their comrades in a killing game until only a few remained to join the king's army. The King gave them this choice, assuming they would never turn on each other. He was wrong. The losing side was so desperate to avoid dying that they started killing each other. Comrades quickly turned on each other. Was a form of insanity? Were they really like this the entire time? Did the King do something to them? No one to this day knows, but it turned into a bloodbath. The only one who tried to stop them was the leader of the resistance, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. They continued killing each other until ten remained, drenched in the blood of their fallen comrades.

Once the fighting finally stopped, the remaining soldiers were forced to stand in front of the leader so he could look on in shame. Shame at what his rebellion had turned into. The King, in disgust, mocked this display of pure savagery. He spoke about how weak and vile their people were if they were willing to turn against each other as quickly as the remaining soldiers did. He was genuinely disgusted that these people could sink so low and as punishment, he cursed them. He cursed the remaining men and women to live forever in their guilt and survive on nothing but destruction and blood. Then came the part of the curse that became known as the cruelest part of the curse. They would continue on in their human forms in daylight, but when the sun went down, they would change into the bloodthirsty and vile creatures that they had demonstrated they were. The King declared that those that showed themselves to be less than a human should be unpermitted to be fully human ever again. If they defied this role and tried to resist the transformation, the sunlight from the next day would burst them into flames and cause them to die.

Those creatures formerly as human begged for mercy, but the King would not hear it. He banished them from the land and vowed to kill them all if they ever returned. They were declared to the enemies of the crown and were banished to the woods far beyond the kingdom. They were no longer human and as the years passed by, the King's disgust and hatred of them grew. Before long, the entire kingdom hated them.

Before long, the two races began hating each other worse than death.

And thus began the long feud between the newly formed vampires and the humans. The humans became vampire slayers with the sole purpose of wiping out all vampires. The creation of the new race of vampires was the beginning of the split between them and the vampire slayers. Over the years, the King's will of wiping out all vampires from existence was carried from generation to generation until now. Now the kingdom has turned into a full-on vampire slaying organization, one of the biggest secret organizations in the world.

Even centuries later, they're blindly convinced that vampires are the same violent and dangerous creatures that their king fought against so many years before. But they're wrong. Vampires aren't as bloodthirsty and monstrous as they were when they first were created by the curse. There were several years of darkness where they couldn't control their new forms and had to prey upon humans in order to survive. But now, things were different.

That's because four hundred years ago, our current ruler of the vampires, Queen Tatiana came to the throne. Different from the previous rulers before her, she began to make laws to keep the vampires in line. Her mission was to not have them be feared by humans and slayers as they had been for so long. In fact, she refused to drink human blood because she saw it was the reason so many of her subjects went insane and bloodthirsty. As it turns out, that's exactly why so many vampires continued to go crazy whenever they drank human blood. It was a part of the King's curse that he never mentioned. So as a solution, she helped to create a blood substitute which had the same components that vampires need to survive but won't turn them into monsters. The vampires that drink human blood turn into Strigoi, a type of vampire with no sense of morality or empathy. Those vampires are the first ones that ever existed. Since then, we've managed to evolve from such savagery. She also created laws that helped vampires get used to their transition stages that I have said before I am in. She observed that some vampires age faster or slower than others, something no one had ever contemplated before. Because of that discovery, she made it a law to assist all vampires on their path to stop aging and become immortal. Just to be clear, all vampires age but eventually, they stop their aging part of their human side and fully become a vampire upon a certain age. It is different for every single vampire including myself. I'm sixteen now, but eventually, I stop aging and become an immortal vampire as well.

Under her rule, Queen Tatiana prevented many deaths of humans and innocent people. She also helped vampires stop drinking human blood. As if that wasn't enough, she also taught them how to use their special abilities to defend not only their race but also others. As a result of her actions, vampires and humans for the first time in centuries began co-existing with humans. She is the reason that today's so peaceful vampires are able to live amongst humans so well.

But the slayers will never see reason. Even with all of the progress under Queen Tatiana's rule, they remain steadfast and dedicated to their goal of wiping out all vampires from the face of the earth.

And that is how the slayers and the vampires came to despise one another so deeply. So long as the slayers continue with their current mindset, there will never be true peace.

And that's where my story begins, at age sixteen.

The age when I learned I was going to be trained as a guardian to help defend the vampire race.

But the biggest surprise of my story was finding out the most important thing that I would ever learn: loyalty and love are deeper than blood.

And I would learn this through my meeting of the love of my life: Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I know: this chapter is one many back stories but if you liked it, know that it will be a lot better than this! I'm just getting warmed up! Much more to come in the next chapter! I'm very excited to start writing the next chapter!

If you're interested, go to my page and check out some of my other stories while you're waiting for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Don't forget reviewing! Remember to review if you want another chapter!

Kagomehater4ever


End file.
